SkyClan
SkyClan is a Clan of cats with strongly built hind legs which allow them to jump great heights or distances. They also have hard, gray-colored pads which help them to jump and walk on hard, rough surfaces. They eat mostly squirrels, mice and and many kinds of birds. History SkyClan SkyClan was the fifth Clan that was forced to leave the forest because Twolegs had taken their territory and turned it into a Twolegplace. Their leader at the time, Cloudstar, appealed to the other clan leaders at a gathering and asked for them each to give up some of their territory for SkyClan. Each clan gave reasons to not let SkyClan stay, and in the end, the clan was driven out. Because of this, Cloudstar swore that SkyClan will never look at their warrior ancestors again. Super Edition: In Firestar's Quest In Firestar's Quest, Firestar starts to see visions of a group of cats running away, and begins to think he is going crazy. Eventually Smudge, Firestar's kittypet friend, visits him, and tells him he is having the same dreams. Firestar then finds out that Smudge's house is built on the old SkyClan camp. Firestar sleeps in Smudge's backyard, and the leader of ancient SkyClan visits him more clearly in his dreams. He then tells Firestar that it is his destiny to follow the river upstream, where he would find a place where SkyClan could once again live. Firestar and Sandstorm then travel there, where they seek out cats to once again make SkyClan great. In one cave where SkyClan will settle, Firestar and Sandstorm think that the scratch marks on the wall of the cave are from kits, so they make that cave the nursery. As it turns out, those were actually rat claw marks, showing that rats actually attacked the Ancient SkyClan. Two kittypets, Cherry and Boris, decide to join the new Clan and are eventually renamed Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw, respectively. Firestar also finds a queen, Clover, defending her kits from a fox and tries to drive it off. Firestar and Sandstorm are wounded, and a rogue named Scratch comes and helps them to chase it away. Clover and her kits Rock, Tiny, and Bounce decide to join SkyClan, becoming Clovertail, Rockkit, Tinykit, and Bouncekit. Scratch also decides to try out the Clan and goes back to camp with them. Later, Sparrowpaw takes Firestar to the cats he knows around the Twolegplace, and they ask them to come to a meeting in the gorge. When they get back to camp, Scratch, whose Clan name becomes Sharpclaw, takes Firestar to talk to the rogues and loners. That night, a small group of cats come to the gorge, and three of them, Leaf, Hutch, and Patch, join the Clan. Firestar renames them as Leafdapple, Shortwhisker, and Patchfoot. Another cat, Rainfur, attends the meeting. At first, however, he doesn't want to join the Clan. Clovertail's three kits go into the Whispering Cave, and say they heard voices meowing to them, and they see large and deformed reflections of themselves. After Firestar, Leafdapple, Sharpclaw, and Patchfoot help him to rescue his mate Petal and their kits, Sage and Mint, from an abusive Twoleg, Rainfur joins SkyClan with his family. Petal, Sage, and Mint become Petalnose, Sagekit, and Mintkit. Firestar finds a kittypet by the name of Echo to be their medicine cat, after she tells him that she was visited by cats in her dreams. Echo is renamed Echosong. Everyone noticed little claw scratches in the nursery thought to be the kit's SkyClan also receives trouble from the rat army that drove the first SkyClan away. The rats actualy left the scratches.The rats first attack patrols, then the Clan in the gorge, and finally, Firestar leads SkyClan to strike the rats in their barn. After a long battle, in which Firestar loses a life and Rainfur is killed, the rats are finally defeated. The first leader of modern SkyClan turns out to be Leafdapple, which Echosong realizes after she gets a sign from StarClan. Firestar and Echosong witness Leafdapple's leader ceremony, and the newly-named Leafstar chooses Sharpclaw to be her deputy. Leafstar also makes Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw into warriors, for their brave actions during the fight with the rats, naming them Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat See Also List of SkyClan Cats Further Appearances It has been confirmed that the SkyClan cats will appear in their own special edition, suspected to be released on July 21, 2010. It will be titled "SkyClan's Destiny". Category:Clans